


Nothing wrong with Questions

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, expanded headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Crowley loves curiosity humans have, and would NEVER punish someone for asking a question or two.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Kudos: 50
Collections: Lost And Found Family





	Nothing wrong with Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a headcanon I only shared on discord, now a full-fledged fanfic. I originally wrote this on 11/23/19 and shared it to the r/good omens server. But now while I'm in a writing slump, I had to get something posted!

Ever since his fall, Crowley had not stopped asking questions. Never stopped asking them to Her. He asked the very first question known to man, and will never stop asking them. Even till the end of the world.

'Why? Why must they be tested? Why must there be suffering?'

When he fell, he asked "Why do you hate me? Just for being curious?"

His original question had been out of genuine curiosity, but was misconstrued by others as defiance. But now, if anyone, ESPECIALLY a child, asked questions, especially the incessant 'Why?' phase all children go through, he would outlast the child.

...

Harriet had been baffled as to how Nanny Ashtoreth did it. Her answer was simple. That long ago someone, a kin to her mother if you will, punished her for asking 'why?' So she in turn would never punish Warlock for the same reason.

One day while Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis are walking with Warlock, the boy hasn't stopped asking questions since they got to the park. Francis and Ashtoreth took turns in answering them, but after a while even Aziraphale had just so, started to lose patience. Who knew a 6 year old had so much energy! He had just started to lose his patience, but put on a positive face. He noticed that his dear friend hasn't changed in a bit. She was always ready for an answer. How did she keep up that patience? Even when she takes over answering the questions all together, she's all ready there. It's admirable how patient Crowley can be, and he can't help but feel more endeared at him. Perhaps one day he would ask the demon some questions of his own. Perhaps if they can make it through the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to fanart, fanfics, translations and podfics of my work
> 
> Please comment if you can. I may not reply. But your comments keep me going!


End file.
